1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the presentation and processing of location based coupon-less offers for registered card members, wherein the coupon-less offers may originate with merchants registered to provide such offers.
2. Related Art
Loyalty, incentive or reward programs are often used as a form of highly customizable and targeted marketing. Under a traditional program, shopping benefits (e.g., discounts) are offered to customers by a reward program provider. The provider may advertise to merchants that the provider has the ability to bring customers to the merchant. For example, a loyalty program provider may approach a merchant (e.g., the clothing retailer Gap® Inc.) with an offer to bring customers to the Gap® in exchange for a fee. If Gap® accepts the provider's offer, the provider may solicit (via email or regular mail) its customers by offering, for example, a 10% discount coupon that may be redeemed at the Gap® on a particular day. The success of the solicitation may be assessed based on the number of coupons redeemed.
Traditional programs usually suffer from a variety of shortcomings. For example, traditional systems experience a phenomenon referred to as “leakage.” Leakage occurs when a merchant does not fully report sales resulting from a solicitation. Failure by a merchant to report sales resulting from a provider's solicitation typically results in loss revenues to the provider. In addition, administration of coupon redemption by a merchant is usually costly and requires training.
However, existing systems and methods do not permit a transaction account holder to receive couponless rewards based upon a location of the transaction account holder. In addition, prior art systems have not facilitated dynamic and mobile viewing and acceptance of coupon-less offers. The systems and methods described below solve, at least, these problems.